TechNO Emily
by peg-me-kira
Summary: Just a one shot story that jumped into my mind! Where from, I will never know! Emily loves Technology!  really she does!


Lady Emily Merchant was not so good with technology, she didn't get it, it was just so confusing to her- almost alien but there she sat on a bar stool in Matt's very modern flat, eating muesli and listening to Paramore. 'Well' she thought, she wouldn't be where she was if it wasn't for Jessica Parker.

Jess had come round and presented Emily with the gift of a brand new iPod, when Emily had taken it and looked very confused Jess had invited herself in and set it up for her. Jess had also brought muesli (which she had told Emily was yummy and very healthy) and the iPods speaker dock. Emily had been thoroughly bewildered by this technology but when Jess had showed her how to turn the iPod on and change the song Emily had thought she has kind of got the hang of it.

"_Sorry" Jess had said before she left "I have to go and I have no idea what music or bands you like so I just put 50 Paramore songs" __**(Authors note: the reason I picked 50 is I have 50 Paramore songs :D**__) and then she added "Paramore is my favourite band" then she walked out and closed the door behind her, Emily listened as she heard Jess' high heels clip clop away off into the distance._

When Jess had left, Emily had searched in all the cupboards till she had come across a bowl and a spoon, then she poured the muesli into the bowl and started eating it- it was disgusting! Emily was looking at the ingredients of this repulsive concoction until her fingers brushed over something stuck onto the front of the packet. It was a post it note, she pulled it off and read what it said, it said;

_Hi Em!_

_Just thought I would mention that muesli taste much nicer when you add milk (the milk should be in the fridge- the big white thing that is cold inside and hums)_

_Lots of Love Jess :D_

So Emily walked over to what she thought must be the fridge and looked at the labels of the various drinks until she saw one labelled 'milk' so she picked it up, shut the fridge door and carried it over to the table, opened it and poured some onto the muesli, completely covering it. Emily picked up the spoon and spooned up a part of the muesli and placed it into her mouth- it was horrible! She was about to throw the packet in the bin when she saw a different coloured post it note under the first. It read;

_Hey Em (again)_

_Forgot to mention make sure you put normal milk on the muesli and not chocolate milk because I know Matt has a secret obsession with the stuff._

_Lots more love Jess x_

As she read this Emily wondered how Jess knew that Matt liked chocolate milk. Emily dumped the muesli mush into the bin and poured herself a new bowl full, making sure that she drenched it in 'normal milk' not chocolate milk.

This time when the muesli hit her lips she fell in love with it. As well as the muesli she had fallen in love with the music, she used her recently gained knowledge and turned the music up louder. Then she started dancing to sweet sound of Paramore; Emily had never danced anything but ballroom but she could guess! So Emily got up and started flailing her arms around her head and jumping up and down in time with the music. All of a sudden Matt walked into his flat and came face to face with the dancing Emily. His mouth opened in a humorous shock.

"Well Em" he said making her jump and immediately she stopped "I didn't expect to come home to have my Emily dancing round my flat"

"My Emily?" she asked blushing horrendously. _'Why?'_ thought Emily mentally scolding herself _'just why?' _

"Ha ha" laughed Matt "Emily you have gone bright red". Matt was very different when he was alone around Emily because he was more open (not open enough to say what he was doing half the time!) and seemed much, much happier. Matt walked over to Emily and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting them on her stomach and pulled her closer to him.

Suddenly Jess knocked on the open door, then put her hand on it to rest herself against it and fell over into the flat, causing them to break their tender embrace. Jess turned redder then Emily. "Well" said Jess getting to her feet and trying to recover from her embarrassing fall "I hope I am not interrupting anything"

"No, no" said Emily quickly because she knew that Matt was about to say something quite the opposite.

"I just thought you guys would like to come round to my place to play on my new Wii, everyone's coming" she stopped as she felt her cheeks turn their normal colour, then she added "not Lester or Phillip of course"

"A wee?" asked Emily mystified.

"If you come I will show you how to use it, you seem to be good with electronics for a first timer!" she exclaimed, beaming as Emily.

"Ok" said Emily and she dragged Matt's hand before he could protest. _'Wow'_ thought Emily to herself, _'for once in my life, I think technology agrees with me'_. All of a sudden she tripped over a bunch of cables near the door and fell into them face first. Obviously not!

Lady Emily Merchant was not so good with technology, and nothing Jess could do would chance that!

**Hey you! Yeah you! Please vote in the poll, to tell me whether to write a sequel!**


End file.
